Efficient and cost-effective generation and emission of a low-frequency magnetic field with a large range, while complying with radio licensing regulations and with EMC guidelines for automobile manufacturers, is important for antenna driver circuits. The number of antennas for the emission of low-frequency magnetic fields may be limited by the number of driver channels in the driver IC of an antenna driver circuit. For cost reasons, when there is a need for additional antennas, for example in order to cover certain areas in the vehicle which have a strong degree of damping or are adversely effected by control signals it would be possible not to use a second driver IC but instead, for example, to employ an antenna multiplexer, wherein a driver channel can be operated by means of a multiplexer circuit of a plurality antennas in succession.
DE 10 2013 220 596 of 10.11.2013 relates to a quasi-resonant oscillatory circuit driver. DE 10 2014 222 603 of 11.05.2014 relates to the suppression of common-mode emission by means of a circuit arrangement. DE 10 2014 220 406 of 10.08.2014 describes a quasi-resonant oscillatory circuit driver, wherein FIG. 13 thereof shows a driver channel with source connections of transistors which are connected to one another in an anti-serial fashion (=back-to-back). In addition, antenna driver circuits (shown in FIG. 1) in the form of antenna multiplexers in a low-side configuration or high-side configuration are known.